La luz de mi camino
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Ella no tenia nada , era solo una simple niña de la calle ... hasta que el llego a su vida


**Hola mis lectores :3**

**Como siempre la torpe Onighiri se hace presente para molestar un rato :3**

**Esta es un trabajo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza porque ya saben ¿Cómo que últimamente dejaron de subir fics de universos alternos? Y bueno personalmente son los que más me gustan :3 así que decidí hacer uno :3 espero los entretenga un rato **

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a kishi :3**

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI CAMINO**

Limpio su carita y se acicalo con esmero con el poco de agua que consiguió de aquel charco que se formo de una gotera del techo, soñó con que viva en una casa con un papa y una mama que la recibían afectuosamente con un abrazo , llenando de besos sus pálidas mejillas sin dejar de decir te quiero en sus oídos "que linda eres Hinata" ,"como te queremos Hinata" escuchaba ilusionada la menor cuando un fuerte empujón la tiro sin consideración al piso donde el mismo charco que minutos antes la limpio ahora la cubría de lodo y tierra -¡muévete niño!- grito un hombre de aspecto desalineado y espeluznante que sin consideración se acercaba al charco a beber su ahora turbio contenido por la tierra removida- ¡no eres el único que tiene sed! – afirmo molesto el hombre con una mirada cansada y una boca escasa de dientes.

La niña solo le dedico una mirada y temerosa corrió lejos de aquel hombre, triste porque su limpieza se había esfumado junto con sus dulce fantasía y con resignación emprendió su camino en la búsqueda de un nuevo charquito que ayudara a limpiarse de nuevo antes que se hiciera tarde para aseguran su cómoda esquina en aquel parque que desde hace una semana era su nueva cama .

Hinata era su nombre "bichito" el nombre para sus amigos, por que según su mejor amigo Kiba eso era lo que parecía , uno de esos bichos que encontraban escondido entre las rocas temeroso de ser aplastado le solía decir mientras revolvía su cabeza en una de sus extrañas muestras de afecto.

Kiba era su mejor amigo un hermano mayor que desde aquel día cuando la recogió de esa sucia calle donde sus papas la habían dejado esa triste noche de invierno , la cuidaba ,la protegía nunca le dejo sola más que cuando debía trabajar ,trabajo en la que siempre se pregunto curiosa que sería ¿sería un astronauta ?¿Ho un acróbata de circo?¿ ho mejor un bombero? pensaba siempre ilusionada cuando su hermano volvía con mucho dinero a los pocos días de irse a trabajar pero cuando le preguntaba , el solo sonreía y decía "es un secreto" aloque ella solo sonreía imaginando el mundo de posibilidades era una lástima que el dinero no durara mucho y el de nuevo tuviera que partir otros días mas.

sus primeros años lo único que hacía era esconderse asustada detrás de su siempre fiel amigo , claro eso Hinata siempre lo negaría pues aunque hoy tuviera cinco hoy , en ese entonces solo tenía tres y como niña grande que era siempre intentaría ser valiente aun que a escondida de todos siempre llorara por todo.

Ajusto su gorro molesta por su búsqueda infructuosa de un poco de agua y el sonido de su estomago la hizo agachase tantito cansada de haber gastado energía de mas por su tonto capricho.

Esa semana Kiba estaba tardando en volver y apenas había logrado comer dos días después de obtener unos cuantos pesos por limpiar parabrisas de los coches antes de que los niños mas grandes las sacaran a patadas , patadas que hasta hoy le dolían ¿Por qué los niños mas grandes eran tan malos? Se pregunto ese día mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz

Agradeció que en su ignorancia nadie supiera que era niña porque sabía de fuente propia que si alguien la pasaba mal eran las niñas ,ella misma había visto como los niños las llevaban a un cuarto oscuro donde por los ruidos que escuchaba creí les pegaban o pero seguro les decían cosas malas porque juraba las escuchaba gemir y llorar hasta que todo quedaba en un absoluto silencio.

Muchas veces pegunto a Kiba que sucedía pero el niño solo las abrazaba y tapaba los oídos para que no escuchara. Por eso siempre vestía con grandes pantalones y camisas que cubrían su menudo cuerpo, claro sin contar su corto cabello con apenas dos largo mechones que era cubierto por una gran gorra que apenas le dejaba ver su camino "así nadie sabrá que eres niña" aseguro su amigo el día que vendieron sus antiguas ropas en aquel mercado ¿Por qué era malo ser niña? solía pensar cuando esas feas cosas sucedían.

Un delicioso aroma se asomo por donde ella y curiosa pero sobretodo hambrienta siguió el rastro del olor hasta una gran mansión llena de gente y comida por montones, he ilusa se acerco con la esperanza de que le regalaran un poco pero sin haber dado un paso unos hombres de grandes complexiones la alejaron de un empujón- no queremos niños pordioseros por aquí- afirmo aquel imponente hombre a la niña quien asustada solo se levanto y se alejo tantito del lugar para observarlo desde las rejas.

Estrujo sus manos en el pantalón y triste hizo circulitos en el piso pensando en la deliciosa comida que seguro comerían hoy aquellas ricachonas personas ,"que les dé indigestión" rezongo con unas cuantas lagrimitas mirando desde las rejas como todos comían aquellos manjares que ella nunca probaría.

-¿Quieres?- pregunto a un niño que dela nada aprecio del otro lado de la reja mirando curioso a Hinata la cual solo salto asustada

Unos azules ojos miraron con una mirada amable ala pequeña niña que se encontraba frente a el ,Hinata en cambio pareció sorprendida por aquella angelical visión de ese niño grande de rubios cabello y bonita sonrisa pero sobretodo se fijo ese gran pedazo de pan que tenían entre sus manos un gran y delicioso bocadillo para su estomago.

El niño que parecía mucho mayor que ella solo extendió una gran sonrisa que para Hinata pareció como un sol que iluminaba su rostro en la mañanas ,cálido y brillante – toma- ofreció y ella temerosa solo tomo la hogaza de pan con desconfianza , kiba se lo había dicho "no confíes en extraños" pero su hambre pudo más que su temor y sin evitarlo soltó una pequeña risita alegre de su gran regalo

Sus manos recorrieron ansiosas la gran hogaza de pan que había recibido de aquel niño rubio esa tarde de verano y como si se tratara del objeto más preciado lo miro con ilusión ,imaginando que se encontraba en un banquete y este era su platillo principal ,mientras todo le sonreían "princesa Hinata como usted " "disfrute de su gran banquete" decían a su alrededor y ella solo respondía con una reverencia , claro ella no era una princesa mal educada o no ella sería una princesa educada .. – me alegra que te guste - comento de nuevo el rubio al verla feliz dar vueltas con los ojos cerrados y pan abrazado a su pecho

Al instante los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de golpe y su pálido rostro se tiño de rojo avergonzada aloque el rubio solo sonrió enternecido - mi nombre es Naruto - afirmo orgulloso – Naruto Namikaze y tengo 10 años - comento golpeando su pecho

La niña solo oculto su mirada asustada pero con una sonrisa tímida se decidió a hablar aquel extraño niño - Hi..Hinata- respondió jugando con sus dedito nerviosas porque pocas veces decía su verdadero nombre

Naruto solo extendió su mano feliz - es un placer conocerte Hinata-chan - y Hinata solo estrujo su manos contras sus pantaloncitos triste de tener que saludar con sus manos sucias por lo que temerosa se aparto de la mano del niño.

-¡Naruto amor ¡- se escucho a lo lejos y Naruto observo a su madre quien se acerba a lo lejos buscándolo- mi mama me busca ¿no vienes con migo?-comento volteando hacia Hinata pero triste fue su impresión que cuando sus ojos voltearon hacia ella , ella ya no estaba-¿Hinata-chan?- comento el niño extrañado.

Hinata miro escondida entre los arbustos como aquel niño se marchaba con su mama hacia el interior de la fiesta y feliz se abrazo así misma "un príncipe" pensó mientras tranquila se alejaba

"quisiera verlo de nuevo" afirmo feliz mientras daba saltitos de regreso a casa , donde deseaba Kiba ya estuviera para contarle su aventura…

o-o-o-o-o

**SIETE AÑOS DESPUES **

Los ruidos y olores del mercado inundaron las fosas nasales de Hinata mientras caminaba decidida entre los puestos - Bichito ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto una niña un poco más grande que caminaba a su lado- ¡totalmente!- comento totalmente decidida Hinata

-¡Kiba-onichan lo aprobara totalmente!- su amiga la miro dudosa pero decidió no discutir mas ala necia de bichito – pero Hina tienes 12 aun no te pueden contratar - comento suspirando

-solo necesito cargar unos cuantos sacos no se necesita edad para eso Tenten - afirmo - además necesito el dinero - comento bajito

Tenten coloco su mano en señal de apoyo comprendiendo que la muerte de kiba, la había dejado a ella desprotegida y necesitada ….trabajar en el Narco jamás daba la garantía de regresar ,lamentablemente esta vez el que no regreso fue el.

-¿lo extrañas ?- los ojitos perla poco apoco se fueron llenando de agua pero sin dar tiempo a que callera la primera lagrima Hinata se limpio con el antebrazo- si tan solo no hubiera sido una carga para el, tal vez jamás hubiera trabajado ahí- Tenten solo le miro -sabes que eso no es cierto-

Pero Hinata solo negó con la cabeza y recordó con tristeza como un día Kiba jamás volvió ,el entender la realidad , el crecer …. La vida en la calles nunca fue fácil pero ah estuvo el para a ella y ahora se había marchado – lo extraño cada día un poco mas - miro con tranquilidad a su amiga -por eso saldré adelante… ya verás cambiare mi vida- afirmo soñadora – estudiare mucho y ayudare a muchos como yo -

Tenten sonrió feliz por su amiga ,ella no era de la calle haba conocido a Hinata en una de sus andadas cuando se peleaba con su mamá y no tardo en quererla ,aunque vistiera como niño su dulce sonrisa y ese humilde carácter la hacían quererla como amiga - lo lograras Hinata estoy segura –

Los pasos de un joven que no partencia ahí irrumpieron en distinguido orden de los barrios bajos cuando esa excéntrica cabellera rubia decidió por capricho conocer un lugar del que jamás perteneció – Mira Sasuke el mercado- señalo el boldo ilusionado

Su sombrío amigo de cabello azabache y ojos tan oscuros como la noche solo hizo una extraña mueca - no se porque rayos quiere venir a este lugar - comento molesto mientras metía sus manos entre sus bolsillo he internamente intentaba no vomitar por la extraña combinación de olores que poco a poco fueron inundando sus pupilas.

-Vamos Sasuke son mis últimos días en Konoha quiero llevar me todos los recuerdos posibles de mi hogar- menciono alegre mientras miraba con suma curiosidad a cada mercader que gritaba a los cuatro vientos la venta sus "inigualables productos"

-si quería recuerdos podíamos ir a zonas mas de nuestra altura- menciono arrogante el azabache- pero tu siempre tan exentico… - mascullo molesto

El rubio solo hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de su amigo y tranquilo miro con curiosidad ese mundo que siempre era tan ajeno a el y la dulce sonrisa de una niño vino a su mente como un recuerdo vago que causaba muchas sentimientos en el ¿ estaría bien su pequeño amigo?

Tiempo atrás recordaba con ternura un pequeño niño se había posado alas afueras de su hogar y el no pudo evitar repara en tan extraño niño , ojos perla , cabello negro azulado y una piel tan clara llena de barro que lloraba por un poco de pan "era extraño pensó" pero como si de un imán se tratara el se acerco ¿podía ser un niño tan bonito? Se pregunto cuando lo miro sonreír con ese trozo de pan .

Naruto tal vez nunca se considero así mismo un altruista pero esa dulce expresión simplemente le hizo reaccionar ¿Por qué un niño tan pequeño debía estar en la calle? Pregunto a su mama angustiado esa noche cuando lo llevaron a acostar pero su mamá solo puso una mirada triste y con ternura le explico …"no todo tiene la suerte de tener papas como tu" comento mientras en un tierno gesto roso su mano contra la nariz de su hijo "pero si algún día lo vuelves a ver , lo ayudaremos¿ te parece amor?"Comento con ternura.

Los años pasaron y el tema se perdió pero el en su corazón guardo una pequeña esperanza de volverlo a ver …¿Quién sabe? Tal vez y esta vez si lo pudiera ayudar.

Ahí estaba con la esperanza escondida de verlo una vez más antes de marcharse lejos a estudiar , con la esperanza puesta en sus ilusiones de ayudar a alguien quien estaba seguro será como su pequeño hermano

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- la frase retumbo por todo el lugar y lo muchacho se detuvieron a observar, ahí frente a ellos en algo que en ese lugar seria común, un pobre muchacho de nomas de doce años era arrojado al piso por un gordo hombre que era dueño de algún de esos locales- ¡no quiero debilucho trabajando para mi!- afirmo molesto el hombre.

Naruto observo al chiquillo y al instante le albergo mucha pena, no parecía tener más de doce años llevaba una camisa que parecía se dos veces más grande que niño acompañado de un overol a medio abotonar y una gorra que cubría su rostro- por favor señor necesito el trabajo – suplico el niño con una voz que Naruto le pareció muy femenina.

-no bromees con migo niño, ni siquiera un simple saco puedes cargar , ¡solo eres un estorbo!- el niño pareció fruncir su boca y al instante levanto su rostro revelando unos dulces ojos perlas y un rostro que fácilmente competía con el de una muñeca de porcelana –¡m e esforzare el doble pero deje quedar me!- grito conteniendo una lagrimas

El hombre pareció cambiar su mirada dura por otra una mas lasciva y enferma y caminando como si fuera un imponente gigante que se abriera paso con su enorme barriga , levanto a Hinata de su camiseta y con violencia tomo su rostro -¿ tu no eres un niño cierto?- comento siseando - tal vez no puedas servir para ese trabajo …- dijo normalizando su respiración y acercando aun mas peligrosamente su rostro a la de Hinata ,quien ya estaba totalmente aterrada - pero me gustan los niño bonitos - su grasienta cara se acerco a la suya - tal vez si quisieras otro tipo de trabajo..ganaras bien-

Hinata solo cerró los ojos y pidió al cielo que Kiba-onichan la rescatara pero pronto eso no fue necesario cuando de la nada alguien asesto un gran golpe a aquel repugnante hombre y la aparto tapidamente de el - ¡aléjate de el viejo asqueroso!- grito furioso Naruto quien no pudo quedarse mirando la escena- la gente como tú me da asco - afirmo indignado pero el hombre ya estaba inconsciente desde el primer golpe.

Los rayos del sol parecieron iluminar su silueta y Hinata creyó a ver visto un ángel de rubios cabellos y ojos de cielo – ¿estás bien ?- pregunto Naruto ,a lo que Hinata con rapidez ,salió de su ensoñación y unas gruesas lagrimas se hicieron presente – si… - dijo hipando en llanto y Naruto no hizo más que mirar lo con ternura , no le tomo más que ver sus ojos para saber que era ese viejo amigo , mientras que Hinata no le tomo masque un segundo de verlo para saber que fue aquel niño amable del pan , claro ahora no era un niño sino un guapo joven que con solo una mirada ya había logrado calentar su corazón ¿era eso lo que Tenten llamaba amor a primera vista? Se pregunto avergonzada

Su jovial sonrisa pareció ilusionar la – arigato – comento avergonzada mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas pero aun así lloraba de tristeza ¿Qué aria sin un trabajo? – pero ahora no tengo trabajo – comento entre lagrimas y el oji azul tomo su ano sorprendiéndola – ¡no lo necesitas!-

-¡Hey Naruto que rayos estás haciendo!- comento su amigo quien había sido testigo silencioso de todo pero la mirada de tonto de su amigo pronto lo convenció de que esta sería otra de sus extraordinarios actos de "idiotez "como lo llamaba Sasuke – ¡vivirás con migo y mi familia!¡serás mi nuevo hermanito!-

Tal vez no baste con decir… que durante un momento ambos pelinegros abrieron los ojos y un silencio sepulcral acompaño a las palabras del blondo -¡heee!-

Y nuevo giro en su vida empezó … Hinata le miro incrédula , Naruto sonrió positivo y Sasuke bueno el solo lamento la idiotez de su amigo por que ese no era "niño".

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

El viento acaricio ahora su corta rubia cabellera y Naruto sonrió complacido de regresar a casa de ver de nuevo a su familia … a su Hermanito

Recordando con nostalgia como no pudo ni quedarse una semana con ella cuando la universidad lo llamo a marcharse y con esas lagrimas de niño Hinata se despidió agradecida por darle un hogar , recordaba su sonrisa ,su extraño rubor que estaba seguro no hacían bien a su masculinidad mirar ¿Por qué su hermano era tan adorable? Cuestiono a sus amigos y Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y los llamo "pedófilo he idiota"

Y como era obvio jamás vivió a intentar lo comentar, el definitivamente no era gay y menos pedófilo aun que por dentro siguió cuestionando…

Que sus padres aceptara a Hinata no fue un reto, que Hinata aceptara quedar se tal vez pero marcharse sin llegarlo a conocer si que lo fue "gracias por todo Naruto-kun" fue lo último que pudo escuchar de el y hoy añoraba volver lo a ver

Como ese día en el mercado, como esa mañana cuando tenía diez ..Suspiro y cruzo las manos en su cabeza - ya quiero verlos- susurro

Si alguien conociera a Hinata , si a esa Hinata la que apodaban Bichito la que vestida de niño , la que s e volvió hermana de Naruto , la que se despidió de él con tristeza cuando a la semana se marcho de Japón rumbo a la universidad , si esa misma cuyo propio hermano era tan cabeza dura que nunca se percato que era niña no niño ..esa mima que hoy era llamada dama

Nadie creería ni una pizca de donde era su humilde origen … una simpe niña de la calle que un día conoció a su príncipe y no lo negaría , amaba a Naruto Namikaze claro aunque supiera estaba muy lejos de el.

Se observo en el espejo y contemplo su ahora largo cabello azulado , sus largas pestañas ,sus rosadas mejillas y su cuerpo que ahora de ninguna manera podía ser confundido por un varón pero de igual manera suspiro ansiosa Naruto llegaba hoy y ella ya no sabía cómo actuar ¿querría ver al niño que salvo ?o ¿A la mujer que ahora era?

-Hinata cariño - se escucho y Hinata voltio hacia Kushina la mama de Naruto - hola señora Namikaze –saludo con educación pero la mujer solo frunció en seño en descontento – ya te que dejes la formalidades- advirtió la pelirroja para luego aventarse a abrazar a la muchacha - eres tan linda - afirmo mientras Hinata se sentía un poco asfixiada entre los pecho de la mujer- seguro cuando Naruto te vea creerá lo mismo- afirmo mientras Hinata se sentí azorada de la vergüenza - yo … yo , no lo se- respondió nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos y Kishina solo enterneció su mirada - le encantaras , lo se – reafirmo acariciando el rostro de la muchacha en un gesto maternal – desde el día que te trajo a nuestras vidas , no he podido ser mas feliz - afirmo

\- tu eres como una hija nacida de mis entrañas y como tal siempre te amaremos Minato y yo - Hinata solo cerró los ojos derramando una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad – gracias por todo-

Kushina le abrazo en un duce gesto mientras acariciaba su cabeza - ya verás todo saldrá bien-

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de ambas- ¡Estoy en casa ¡- se escucho por cada rincón de esa enorme mansión y Kushina bajo al instante a recibir a dueño de esa voz -¡ Naruto!-

EL rubio sonrió y abrazos a su madre mientras de reojo buscaba encontrar al resto de la familia – ¿buscas a tu padre? – Pregunto con cierta malicia Kushina a sabiendas de que buscaba realmente- porque está trabajando en la compañía en este momento aun que- comento poniendo un dedo es su boca – Hinata si esta en casa…- comento con doble intención

-¡mi hermano esta en casa ¡- comento iluso y kushina solo negó con la cabeza por la idiotez de su hijo – ¡Hinata no es un varón!- replico molesta la mujer y Naruto solo la miro sin entender - de que hablas como podría confundir a tu hijo con una chica- afirmo muy confiado

Pero su confianza murió en su boca cuando frente a el pareció el ser mas angelical que sus ojos hubiesen contemplado antes , con un fresco vestido floreado que se ondeaba con la fresca ventisca que se colaba por las ventanas moviendo también al compas ese largo pelo azulado –bienvenido Naruto-kun - hablo la muchacha levantando sus parpados para revelar esos ojos perlas que Naruto conocía mejor que nadie

-Hi…Hi…¡Hinata!- Y Kushina sonrió cómplice de un nuevo romance …por que estas cosas ..se quedan en familia.

Hinata solo se sonrojo ante la profunda mirada de Naruto y bajo la mirada avergonzada sintiendo mariposas en el estomago ¿acaso seguía enamorada de Naruto? Se pregunto nerviosa

Naruto solo miro sin creer y por primera vez ya no dudo si era gay por pensar que si _hermano _era lindo … y una sonrisa algo perversa aprecio en su rostro

_-¿Qué tal Hinata-chan?- _

_Fin_

* * *

_XDD Odien me por dejarlo hasta aquí pero chicos esta será otra de mis historias que desean jugar con su imaginación ¿ ustedes que cree que pasara? Jojojo_

_XD en fin llevo trabajando en este fic un tiempo y hoy por fin pude concluirlo :3_

_¿Ustedes cree se merece una conti?_

_¿me regalas un review?_


End file.
